dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji
Yuyuko Saigyouji is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She seems to have an interest in trying to eat people. Appearance In Perfect Cherry Blossom she has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, and is surrounded by several small formless Phantoms. In all of the games, she wears a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white designs; a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia; and a veil of the same color of the kimono behind her head. She wears dark shoes with blue ribbons attached. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, her hair's slightly longer than normal, and her veil's more white than blue. In Ten Desires, her hair's a paler shade of pink, her kimono's still a light pale blue, and the ribbon around her waist, the ribbon going down her kimono, and the bands and lacing on her arms and collar are black instead of white and blue. She now wears a transparent layer underneath, her mob cap lacks the veil it had in Perfect Cherry Blossom, Immaterial and Missing Power, and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody; and her hitaikakushi's insignia has changed shape. Her black shoes also lack the blue ribbons. Throughout the games, the designs on her kimono change. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, it has floral designs; in Immaterial and Missing Power, the designs are of butterflies and flowers; in Imperishable Night, the butterflies and flowers design is replaced with a clouds and moon design; and in Ten Desires, the designs are of ghosts. The phantoms surrounding her sometimes carry an object. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, one of the phantoms carries a cherry blossom twig; in Imperishable Night, one carries a small blue lantern; and in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody onwards, they no longer carry anything. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Folding fan for cosmetics and cooling during warmer weathers. Abilities *Yuyuko can manipulate death, or invoke death onto anything except a Houri immortal. *Yuyuko can manipulate the departed souls, or ghosts and Spirits. Personality Unlike many departed spirits, Yuyuko resembles a living human; a humanoid. She is very cheerful and friendly: Her playful, good-humored personality, otherworldly beauty, and courtesan charm can have a disarming effect. She often makes bizarre and apparently nonsensical remarks and sometimes seems to overlook the obvious, leading to her characterization as an airhead or a ditz. As an instance, in Touhou Bougetsushou, she toyed with Youmu Konpaku as a daily occurrence even with Ran Yakumo present. However, at other times she will reveal an extremely cunning and perceptive side and will also sometimes display an extraordinary level of knowledge. For instance, in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she was the quickest character to identify the culprit as Tenshi Hinanawi when the incident was in the omen stage (Yukari Yakumo spoke of the dwindling of phantoms as Komachi Onozuka's negligence, but Yuyuko guessed correctly). Additionally, in Ten Desires, she obliquely informed the playable character about the location of the incident regarding the divine spirits. She is also known for her incredible appetite. Pre-Clash Biography The Saigyouji Family were the guardians of a youkai cherry tree, the Saigyou Ayakashi. For many years they had protected the tree, never once letting it bloom fully, the results would be catastrophic for the world. The tree fed on the souls of the living, so a seal was placed every few decades to keep it from fully returning to power. The next seal in line was a young girl of the Saigyouji family, her name was Yuyuko. Yuyuko was a well behaved and well mannered child. She was a bit willful at times but, not so much as to be unmanageable. But as the seal for the great cherry tree, it awakened in her the power over death, as it did in all living seals, but not to the degree that was seen in Yuyuko. The Saigyouji Family had connections with some of the more powerful beings of Gensoukyou, allowing Yuyuko to meet many of them. One such being was Yukari Yakumo, who had taken an interest in the girls acting as seals, she became quick friends with Yuyuko. Yukari often came by with treats for the girl, during her childhood, which Yuyuko enjoyed greatly. Her visits continued througout Yuyuko's childhood. Yuyuko had been playing in the garden one day, next to the Saigyou Ayakashi, when she had noticed the Cherry blossom was starting to sprout flowers. After that little glimpse, Yuyuko passed out. Her parents noticed shortly after and wondered if the seal was not as strong as it should be. She was quickly brought inside for fear that the tree had taken her soul. She awoke moments after, seeing that the tree was still inactive and Yuyuko was unharmed, they warily continued to watch the tree for the next few years. Yuyuko had blossomed into a young adult and as standard procedure, her parents were going to tell her of her role as a seal the next morning. But not even Yuyuko expected what would happen the following day. Yuyuko awoke the next day finding that the Saigyou Ayakashi had fully bloomed, and that her home was surprisingly quiet. She wandered throughout her home, eventually finding everyone dead among the ground. Grief stricken, she fell to her knees and cried. After she had dried her tears, she wondered why this had happened. She searched around the room and eventually found the cause of what had happened and what they were going to tell her. She then wandered out to the garden with a tanto, angered at the tree that took her family from her, and consumed by grief. She knew the only way to deal with the power of the tree, as much as she did not want to do it. But to protect those from the Saigyou Ayakashi, she took her own life in an attempt to drag the tree's power down with her. It was successful, and the tree withered and died, never harming a soul in the living world again. Yuyuko herself was guided down the sanzu river, and brought to be judged by the yama, her sentence taking her to the Netherworld. She was found there, once again by Yukari Yakumo, as well as Youki Konpaku, a member of another family who had dedicated themselves to keeping the Saigyou Ayakashi from blooming. Yukari then showed Yuyuko to the palace of the Netherworld, Hakugyokurou, telling her that keeping the tree sealed was her role, and that Youki would help her and protect her. Yuyuko nodded silently and for the next few years to come, had dedicated herself to protecting the tree. Youki had a need for a successor, after the decades, and had gone to find one. He came back years after with Youmu, his successor. Yuyuko welcomed Youmu to the netherworld and trained with the both of them. She was saddened once again when Youkai had decided to become a hermit and departed, leaving the care of Hakugyokurou to Youmu, but she still continued her job over the years. As the years passed, her memories of her role and other things had faded, standing at the Saigyou Ayakashi, unknowing of the past that had brought her to where she was now. The true nature of the tree was a mystery to her, she had wanted to find out why this tree was not blooming. While this prompted her to drain spring from Gensoukyou itself to find out, she was bested and continued to live out her life in Hakugyokurou. A sad past having been long forgotten, Yuyuko continued to live cheerfully unaware of that fact. Notable Actions Nirn Yuyuko first appeared in the Imperial City, where she confronted Mercy and Pit, deciding they were her meal. She then went to McDrago's, where she ordered god knows how many burgers and fries. However, she refuses to pay, resulting in a light arguement between her and the cashier. This would have worsened if Youmu hadn't arrived, effectively saving the day and losing all her money. Later, Youmu and Yuyuko were seen trying to stop the flower Youkai Yuuka from harming the innocent. While Youmu tries to heroically jump in and save the day, but Yuyuko ruins Youmu's rescue by throwing a banana peel in front of her unintentionally, slipping up the half-phantom. Later, while Youmu and Yuuka try to negotiate with each other, Yuyuko tries to eat Youmu's phantom-half. Relationships Pit Yuyuko, upon encountering the angel Pit, decides it is a good idea to try and eat him. Mercy As with Pit, Yuyuko decides that Mercy would be a tasty snack. Youmu Konpaku Youmu is Yuyuko's gardener, bodyguard and fencing instructor. Youmu is unquestioningly loyal to her master, though she has a hard time understanding Yuyuko's riddles. Trivia *Despite not being nearly as malicious as other youkai, like Yukari, Yuyuko enjoys the taste of everything, even sapient beings. *Yuyuko is a tremendous foodie, and will most likely devastate landscapes purely due to her appetite. *It is unknown why Yuyuko wasn't transported into the clash with her gardener Youmu Konpaku. *Yuyuko's theme is Border of Life. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zis2TtxdFjQ Category:Frogies Category:Ghosts Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Newcomers Category:True Neutral Category:Characters Category:Player Characters